freedom_skies_domfandomcom-20200214-history
The Republic of New Calisto
"'Burárum ristannen. Burárum ristakuum, Burárum yahrna manunanen..." "(To Defend, To Sacrifice, To Value other's lives above all else..)" ''-''Calistan Empire Military Motto The Republic of New Calisto (2416 to Present Day (formally known as the Empire of Calisto, which lasted from AD 350 to AD 2416) was a government formed by the Free Peoples of the Calistian Dimension. This group of humans appeared around the same time that the Second Galactic War was beginning. It was one of the most respected factions in the Alliance and was well known for lavish technology as well as it's famous and skilled generals that came out of military training academies. They were one of the largest armies to have come into existance with the standing army of 17 Trillion active and 5 Trillion Reserves during the Second Galactic War. History of the Calistans The Calistan Dimension was said to be an entire galaxy ruled over by a dominating government with extreme dominion over it's groups. They were known to be extremely dangerous in combat. They discovered the Planet Calisto in the Milky Way galaxy in the year 205 B.C and settled in 203 B.C. Their history extends long to the 900 B.C. Era. However, the history of the Calistans before 2400 was lost mostly during the Fall of Calisto in 2409. But several survivors recovered history extending to 200 B.C from wrecks of spacecraft and their databases. Nations Form Calisto was not always Calisto, they were at first known as Meridians, and built the city now known as Meridian City. They began conquering the planet of Calisto under the rule of King Alexsan Aznumar, who began the long line of the Aznumar name to rule Meridia, and the planet. Meanwhile, in the southeast, a nation known as Makarun also sought to rule Calisto, and united under Thranka Zanturn. 'Policital Strains' As these nations continued to form armies and expand, they were challenging each other throughout 100 years, they also began storing their long and delicate history in libraries. Both sides knew that the planet's space would not be able to sustain itself for long, and sought to develop spacecraft, this design would not succeed until around 100 A.D, As the two factions expanded, conflicts began between the new Meridian King Alishtan Aznumar and the Makarun Lord Kemdar Rinthanm, whom took power from Yrantua Zanturn by poisoning him and staging a rebellion. 'Dark Times' The nations of Meridia and Makarun had developed primitive spacecraft now, and using explosive to a great extent, they learned that this could launch destructive projectiles at other space ships. They sought to control space now, and the 2 navies collided in multiple engagements in 140 A.D, the Meridian Space Navy had gained control of Calisto's moon, which was named Daughter of Meridia, and began the First War of Dominion as they sought control for the planet. First War of Dominion The Meridians assembled an army under Alishtan Aznumar, who would later be regarded as Calisto's greatest leader. As this army grew and conquered the planet Calisto, another power rose against them. The Armies of Makarun rallied under Lord Kemdar Rinthanm. The two armies fought a large war to dominate the planet under each other. On the plains of Meridia's Border, Aznumar led a force of 50,000 against Makarun's superior 65,000, and fought 8 battles on the blood soaked plains, sending Aznumar's armies down to only 2,000 and Makarun's armies to 2,750. Perishing was Lord Kemdar, killed by Meridian Arrows, as well as other impoertant figues. Other battles included the disaster of Rawant, in which General Landarmus Junharam, who's great-grandson would become Mikhail Junharam, was killed with 4,000 Cavalrymen in a Makarun ambush in 200 A.D While in space, Makarun and Meridian navies fought for more planets, up and down space lanes with their ships to settle planets like Chronora in the Tilistan System, Haruna Prime, Yanurma, and Inturna in the Haruna system, and Norham in the Calistan system. The war stayed on Calisto however, and was back and forth between both armies. Expansion and Peace Calistans expanded quickly during the War of Dominion, and after Marakun's final defeat at the Fifth Battle of Rawant, the Meridians renamed themselves Calistans, and took over the planet in the name of Meridia's Dimension. Their navies quickly pacified the Makarun planets of Haruna Prime and Iturna through AD 400 to 2200. Later on, the Calistans were at peace with their home dimension during the period of 2209 to 2309, as a century of peace swept over the entire world. They never knew about the Orion Empire at this time and were unaffected by the First Galactic War that occured. The planet was beginning to build a stable military at the time of 2309 and later was ravaged during a war. Second War of Dominion A second war soon sparked between the feuding commanders of the Calistans and in 2309, they fought a brief war for the dominion of the planet. Killing hundreds and causing widespread destruction. The War ended in the Treaty of Meridian City, with cities ravaged by the Calistan infighting, it was the first war with widespread usage of Energy Weapons by both sides. Discovery by the United Rebellion to Reestablish Freedom Later, in 2404, the future allies of the Calistans discovered their home planet. While there were various hostilities during the initial phase, the Calistans and Rebels began a pact to assist each other in war. Later, the first shots were fired in 2407 and the Calistans mass mobilized. Their poorly trained and equipped armies were only meant to provide the Rebels with more numbers but their superior weapons were also delivered to the fighters on Helksag. The Second Galactic War ''' Soon, the Calistans threw their support with the Rebels and began mobilizing large armies to assist them in any way possible. They were extremely common combatants and rallied around 17 Trillion Soldiers to join the growing rebellion against the Orion Empire. They fought regularly and used some of the most powerful technology known to date, even more so than the Orion Empire. After the destruction of Calisto during the war, the Calistans spread throughout the galaxy in order to find new holdings. Most were killed during the Battle of Taloraan after the ISC detonated a neutron star and wiped out all living beings in the Talorr system. The rest went into silent hiding until General Mikhail Junharam, now as Prime Minister of New Calisto, rallied the Calistans to fight in the Battle of Earth, where their presence made a difference and they had the privelege to lead the charge on the Imperial Capitol, where the flag of Calisto was placed on the top alongside the Rebel Flag 30 minutes after the Rebel Flag was placed at 0912 Hours atop the smoking marble building. '''Aftermath After the War, the Calistans expanded to Imperial Territories as well as Novakian and Ublikan Territory once held by the Orion Empire. The Calistan Empire survived and relocated their Capitol to Haruna Prime, now renamed to New Calisto, and expanded their holdings to former Imperial Territories, they later lost many of these planets to the ISC in the Third Galactic War, and after renaming themselves the Republic of New Calisto in 2416, split into two, the Republic of New Calisto in the North, and the Republic of Norham to the South, the Novakians split off of the Calistan Empire in 2415, renaming themselves the Republic of Novakia. C'''alistan Civil War During the events of the year 2417, the Calistan planets in the Haruna sector began to draw away from each other and the conflict rapidly escalated into a crisis. As Navies began to mobilize, one of the bloodiest civil wars recorded in history began between the Calistans and a newly formed Republic of Norham. This war was marked as a Galactic Emergency and President Kendra Keplid sent forces of the Union of Free Civilizations to stop the fighting, which ended 2 years later with billions of casualties. '''Weaponry and Combat Abilities "We're fighting Calistans '''again'?! Why hasn't command deployed us against some rebels yet?!"''-Unidentified Orion Empire Soldier The Calistans had legendary technology that allowed personal shielding and bubble shields which could take incredible damage before falling. The Calistans generally used the BXR-20 MK1 and MK2 Battle Rifle as their main weapon and had standard issue 42X High Explosive Grenades and wore traditional combat clothing during Helksag, but some had body armor and the officer also used caps rather than helmets. One of the most revolutionary deviced developed was the Rotating Assembly inside the plasma firing weapons, which meant that machine guns could now be produced and the BXMR-18 Light Machine Gun was introduced into the ranks. With heavier, aircraft mounted versions becoming developed. It was not uncommon to have customised bayonets and different attachments on their weapons. The Calistans admired the technology of the Orion Empire and used similar if not superior technology. They had the strongest standing armies during 2409 and 2410, having surpassed the ISC in ground strategy. and contributed greatly in the field until the Splintering of the Alliance and the Fall of Calisto. They generally used ambush techniques or the famed Calistan Charge which helped contribute to many of their major victories early on in the war, even though the Orion Empire had developed a counter strategy that did not work efficiently. Calistans have personal shielding integrated into their armor late in the war. Calistan Honor guards also had the (in)famous reputation for being able to take on ISC warriors one on one and live. These engagements were extremely rare as the ISC had a minimal effort in the Fall of Calisto Calistan Ship technology was only rivaled by the ISC. They were well known engineers who developed excellent ships. Their ships were built mostly to broadside attacks and could take on ISC ships one on one, with double or even triple Tier 8 shielding and high velocity armor piercing rounds capable of ripping apart conventional shielding. Most ships came equipped with MK.19 Chase Guns that could severely damage a ship's engines and warp cores. Their ships were also equipped with "White Steel" or Haoman Medumta (Holy Metal) later on in the Second Galactic War. was one of the most difficult to destroy substances known in the universe. Architecture Calistan Architecture was very advanced and was well known before the war. They preferred to build massive, circular and wedge shaped buildings. Which made buildings look taller than they actually were. They were some of the best Architects in the galaxy and took pride in their works. Culture The Calistans have a very advanced technological society and have no religion. They are a mostly military race and a lot of their technology is coveted by other races including the ability to warp into other dimensions at will as well as transport enemies into other dimensions far from the universe. They have a very military culture and most of the bright commanders in their military come from their home dimension's sons. Women are not usually allowed in war but they will sometimes be called up if they are needed for defense purposes. The Calistans are not a particulary bloodthirsty race and prefer a peaceful life. They were mostly elegant people, and rarely targeted civilians in their assaults. They also preferred old-style methods, but modernized after the atrocious 3 Trillion deaths in the Second Galactic War. Physiology Calistans are usually very tall, towering at 2.6 meters. This feature made them intimidating in battle. They are mostly seen leading infantry charges as they tower above other soldiers in the field.. They had two hearts, two livers, three lungs, three kidneys, and could live for up to 600 years, no longer aging past their 30th year of age. Best Known Calistan Technology Calistans used the the strongest material in the Milky Way Galaxy to build their navy, also known as White Steel, a combination of the strongest minerals known in the Milky Way. The name "White Steel" came from the fact that it is blindingly white and nearly impossible to destroy, unless subjected to continued volleys of high explosive ordinance rounds or antimatter. This kind of material was not found anywhere else in the universe, and was only produced in Calisto. One of the Calistan's most mysterious abilities was interdimensional travel, which was not achieved by any other faction at that time. The closest faction to reach interdimensional travel was the ISC's interdimensional weaponry. The ability to travel interdimensionally was also used in weapons, and it was how the Calistans ended a devastating war in their home dimension, sending their enemies into the farthest dimension from any life form onto a dying star. This technology is still being kept a secret. One of the most spectacular displays of this weaponry was in the Battle of Luna, in the Third Galactic War, where in a desperate move, the Calistan Fleet opened a large portal, taking every Calistan and ISC ship in both fleets, and earning The Union of Free Civilizations a stunning victory and stopping the ISC's unstoppable advance in it's tracks, it is still unknown where the two fleets were taken, and they were never seen again. Language The Calistans have the ability to speak various galactic languages fluently. But they mostly speak basic and their own language. The langauge is very difficult for other people to learn as it involves complex sentence structuring and is generally kept a secret from the galaxy. The only known example of the langage being spoken to outsiders and being understood is the word for Calisto, Karmandau (Carh-Mahn-Daw) Only '''one '''person is said to have understood the Calistan Language and have been able to speak it fluently. That man was Trevor Keplid, who later passed on that ability to his sister, Kendra, before dying on the Battle of Earth.